La que no podía amar
by BraBriefCordoba
Summary: U/A: La familia Son y la familia Brief, se han odiado por mucho tiempo. Pero, su maldición es más grande que un simple odio. Ellos, no podrán evitar que sus hijos se enamoren.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Todas las familias tienen sus secretos…"_**

_En un mundo igual al nuestro, en el que sólo conviven seres humanos normales, yace esta historia._

_La familia Son y la familia Brief, se han odiado por mucho tiempo. Pero, su maldición es más grande que un simple odio. Ellos, no podrán evitar que sus hijos se enamoren._

_Bra, es una chica común, bueno, al menos eso piensa la mayoría. Ella, esconde un secreto en su cuerpo, que nadie podrá descubrir. Su vida se irá poco a poco a pique. Un hombre mayor, puede salvarla y ayudarla a salir de ese horrible pozo en el que se encuentra sumergida._

**Personajes Principales:**

**Bra Brief: Tiene 15 años. Vivió ocho años en Suiza. Es una chica extraña y antisocial. Por ello, tiene muchos problemas en el nuevo colegio, Orange Star High School. Es bastante madura para su edad y, no conoce la turbia historia de su familia.**

**Goten Son: Tiene 25 años. Él, cambió su apellido por el de su madre: Ox. Su pasado le pesa demasiado. Su adoración, es su familia, pero en especial su hermano Gohan y su sobrina Pan.**

**Trunks Brief: Tiene 26 años. Ama a su hermana menor y, sólo quiere su bien. Aunque, al principio es algo cerrado y hasta antipático, luego es un buen amigo.**

**Pan Son: Tiene 16 años. Ella, está algo resentida por causas del pasado. Al igual que su tío, cambió su apellido por seguridad. Sólo abrevió el de su madre a: Sat. Se hace muy buena amiga de Bra, hasta que descubre de quién es hija.**

**A medida que el fic avance, se revelará la historia pasada. Sean cautos y presten mucha atención.**

**_ "La que no podía amar":_**

**_Su piel era tan blanca que imitaba la nieve. Reseca y sin brillo, su boca se camuflaba en su rostro. Sus ojos cansados y agotados de tal calvario se adornaban con unas enormes ojeras oscuras._**

**_-¡No lo hagas!- Gritaba un joven de cabellos negros que acababa de llegar, agitado._**

**_La jovencita, cubierta con un piloto gris, lo observó unos instantes. Su mirada lo decía todo, ya no aguantaba, la vida era demasiado cruel, necesitaba saltar desde la azotea del edificio en el que estaba._**

**_-Lo siento…- Expulsó como pudo de su boca. -Te dije que sin ti no viviría. Sólo eres un sueño…- Culminó dejándose caer._**

**_-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡NOOOOO!- Finalizó con un gran grito desgarrador._**

**CAPÍTULO N°1: Ojos de lluvia**

Ella, una muchacha de tan sólo quince años, se encontraba en un internado. Llevaba a cabo las últimas conversaciones con sus mejores amigas, dos chicas muy delgadas, rubias y casi perfectas.

B: -¡No quiero volver a mi país! Tanto tiempo alejada de mis padres y, ahora quieren que vuelva a casa. ¡Sí claro!- Bufaba.

-¿No puedes quedarte aquí? ¡Diles a tus padres que hay universidades magníficas! Además, tienen el dinero para pagar lo costosa que son.-

B: -En parte, me gustaría volver por mi hermano.- Mencionaba melancólica abrazando un cuadro en el que se encontraban los dos. -Bueno, a mi papá también lo extraño. Después de todo, él no quería que viniera tan lejos. Dijeron que era por mi bien. No sé qué pasó, tan malo, como para alejarme de repente de ellos…-

-Sí tú lo dices… ¡Nos harás mucha falta! No vayas a olvidarte de nosotras.-

-¡Tampoco de Ana!-

B: -Jajaja. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ustedes? No se preocupen, a Ana la llevo conmigo.-

Entonces, las tres chicas, unieron sus muñecas izquierdas, en las que llevaban la misma muñequera roja, en señal de amistad.

El avión comenzaba a partir. La joven, miraba muy tristemente por la ventanilla.

Brief Bra, volvería a su casa después de ocho años fuera. Su madre, había decidido mandarla a una escuela internado en Suiza. Ella, suponía que allí estaría mejor, ya que, quería proteger a su hija menor del mal que ella pensaba que podía perjudicarla.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que, Bulma, resolvió que era tiempo de volver a unir a la familia. Por eso, anotó a su hija en el mejor colegio de la ciudad, la Orange Star High School. Un lugar plagado de ricachones y gente nariz parada. Bra, realmente odiaba eso.

Al fin, después de algunas horas, pisó el suelo de la Capsule Corp., una empresa que, arduamente había creado su abuelo materno.

T: -¡Hermana!- Gritó eufórico su hermano mayor.

B: -¡Hermanito!- Gritaba también, emocionada hasta las lágrimas, abrazándolo cálidamente.

Ambos, sollozaron ante el abrazo.

T: -¡No puedo creer que estés aquí, mi pequeña!-

B: -¡Yo menos! Ni sabes la falta que me hiciste…-

-¿Bra?- Decía su madre, acercándose.

La niña, aun estaba sentida por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera, sin explicación. Sin embargo, no podía negarle un afecto a la mujer que le dio la vida. Acto siguiente, también le brindó un abrazo.

Su emoción, estalló al ver a su padre, que se acercaba. Él, era su adoración. Corrió rápidamente, para poder sentirlo de nuevo. Cuánta falta le había hecho eso.

B: -¡Papi!-

Él, era un hombre muy negado y frío. Pero, su pequeña princesa, era la única que le quitaba el afecto y lo convertía en un tierno padre. Llorar, era demasiado. No iba a hacerlo, aunque sus ojos casi estallaban de deseo.

Después de una cálida bienvenida, la familia Brief, entró a comer algo.

-Otra vez aquí, abuelito.- Comentaba ante una tumba, una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, posando un ramo de flores en el pasto. –Tantos años han pasado ya. De sólo pensar que…- Decía llena de rabia y llorando. –No es justo lo que te hicieron. Quizás, ahora no tenga el poder de vengar tu muerte, porque soy muy chica, pero, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, te aseguro que descansarás en paz. Eras tan noble. Eras la mejor persona que pudo haber existido sobre la faz de la Tierra. ¡¿Por qué te hicieron eso, abuelito?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-No estés mal, Pan…- Intentaba consolarla su padre.

P: -¡Es que no es justo! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡Mi abuelito debería estar aquí conmigo ahora!-

Gh: -Yo lo sé, pequeña. La abuela Milk y el tío Goten vendrán. Mi mamá se pondrá muy triste si te ve así. ¡Vamos! Yo sé que dónde esté, mi papá está muy orgulloso de ti.- (Abrazándola)

P: -¿Tú crees?-

Gh: -¡Claro! Siempre te lo decía. ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?-

P: -Jamás me olvidaré de cada momento vivido con él…-

G: -Aquí estamos…- Decía, acercándose a ellos, del brazo de su madre. –Otro año más, papá…- Sollozaba tocando la lápida. La misma, dejaba ver un epitafio:

"La justicia divina tarde o temprano le llegará a todos los que te hicieron daño. Te amamos, tu esposa, tus hijos y tu nieta."

P: -"Abuelito, te prometo que, pronto daré con esa familia. Esa maldita familia que te llevó al fin."- Pensaba.

******FLASHBACK******

Una niña, de preescolar, traveseaba por los enormes pasillos de su casa. Era una pequeña Bra. Quiso asustar a su madre y, se escondió debajo de su escritorio, esperando a que ella llegara. Entonces, entraron a la habitación, sus padres.

BL: -Sinceramente, creo que será lo mejor, Vegeta. ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Temo por nuestras vidas! Sobre todo por la de Bra…-

V: -¡Mujer! Tú sabes que jamás permitiría que algo les pase. ¡Estás exagerando! ¡No puedes mandar lejos a Bra! ¡Es una niña!-

BL: -Me lo agradecerás cuando crezca sana y salva. ¿Quién nos asegura que ese loco no vendrá y le hará algo? O peor aún, en una plaza, ofreciéndole dulces, puede llevársela. Trunks, es grande y sabrá cómo defenderse. Tú mismo sabes de lo que fue capaz ese hombre. Ese hombre al que le abrí las puertas de mi casa y le brindé lo mejor de mí.-

Ambos, en plena discusión, oyeron como la silla del escritorio se movió.

BL: -¿Bra? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

******FLASHBACK******

B: -Ahora lo recuerdo…- Murmuraba, desempacando. –Era algo referido con un loco. Un hombre que podía hacernos daño. ¿De quién se trataría?-

T: -TOC TOC.- Simulaba. -¿Puedo pasar?-

B: -Ya estás adentro. ¿Qué sucede?-

T: -Nada, sólo quería pasar tiempo valioso de hermanos.- Reía. -¿Estás nerviosa?-

B: -¿Por mañana? No. No creo que el colegio aquí sea tan diferente…-

T: -Créeme que sí lo es. ¡Es cierto! Este sábado, habrá una fiesta de los alumnos de mi generación. Será con disfraz obligatorio y, quiero que seas mi invitada.-

B: -¿En serio? ¡Será divertido! Nuestra primer salida juntos.- Exclamaba contenta.

T: -Pues, ve buscando tu disfraz, hermanita.- Finalizó sacudiéndole el cabello, para luego irse.

B: -Esto de tener una nueva vida es… Diferente. Me siento como una completa extraña en mi propia casa. Sólo espero que todo mejore.- Meditaba.

Era viernes por la mañana, la pequeña Brief, se dirigía hacia su futuro infierno, mejor conocido como escuela. La lluvia, tampoco ayudaba mucho, y el horario, menos. Sabía que no sería un gran día. Tomó un taxi, ya que no quería llamar la atención llegando en limosina.

B: -¿No puede apurarse? ¡Llegaré tarde!- Bufaba al ver el gran embotellamiento.

-Lo siento, sino, puede caminar. De aquí son tres cuadras.-

B: -Creo que será lo mejor.- Culminó, pagándole al taxista y yéndose.

Definitivamente, lo había confirmado, no era un buen día.

B: -"Debería cambiarme apenas llegue. Aunque, sin el uniforme quizás no me dejen entrar."- Decidía, ya que, iba vestida como cualquier otra chica, por miedo a que se le mojara. Sólo llevaba una remera negra, algo grande, junto con un jean. El agua, comenzaba a darle frío, además de la leve brisa que se levantaba.

De pronto, la lluvia cesó, pero solamente sobre su cabeza. Extrañada, miró hacia su costado. Un joven, más alto que ella, cortésmente la había cubierto con un paraguas. No pudo ver su rostro, hasta que él se dejó ver, cubriéndose junto con ella.

-Con un día así, al menos debías traer abrigo…- Comentó sonriente.

La niña, no le contestó. Había quedado prendado de esos ojos negros, un poco mojados. Él, al verla, también se deslumbró. ¿Acaso el destino les tenía algo preparado?


	2. El príncipe y la princesa

**El Príncipe y La Princesa**

-Ten, toma mi chaqueta.- Decía tapándola con la misma.

B: -Pe... Pe... Pero yo no te conozco. ¿Cómo podré devolvértela?-

-Pues, yo sé que tú y yo, volveremos a encontrarnos.-

B: -Pero, es que...-

-No te preocupes, en serio.- Sonriente. -Adiós, preciosa.- Se despidió encarando el camino contrario.

Bra, con el paraguas y la chaqueta, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

B: -Es como si ya te hubiese visto antes...- Murmuró, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Había entrado a la escuela. Un inmenso edificio color claro, lleno de niños y niñas de su edad, más chicos y más grandes. Bra, no podía evitar sentirse muy pequeña y perdida. Sobre todo, al no ser el primer día de clases.

-¡Niños! Guarden silencio. Tienen una nueva compañera.- Exclamaba un preceptor, en frente de la clase. -Ella es Brief Bra. Espero sean amable con ella. Ve, siéntate dónde gustes.-

Asintiendo, la jovencita, se sentó lo más al fondo que pudo. En el primer asiento vacío que encontró.

Todos la observan, incomodándola.

-Así que Bra, ¿No?- Preguntaba, una muchacha rubia. -Pues, la cosa es así. Yo, soy Candance y, ellas son Nadeshiko y July.- Dijo señalando a dos muchachas a su lado. -Más te vale que no quieras pasarte de lista, pequeña. Porque aquí, quien esté contra nosotras, no la pasa nada bien...- Expresaba desafiante.

La joven de cabellos azulados, sólo las miró con la peor mirada que había heredado de su padre. Realmente no le importaba lo que esas estúpidas niñas dijeran.

C: -Pues, ¿Quién se cree que es para mirarme así esa igualada?- Charlaba con sus amigas.

J: -Yo creo que podría ser una de nosotras, es muy bonita.-

C: -¿Bonita? Cállate, July. Lo mejor va a ser, darle una merecida bienvenida.-

Después de algunas tediosas horas de clase, el horario del almuerzo había llegado. Bra, se sentó en el más recóndito lugar que halló. De allí, podía observar a la mayoría de los alumnos, sentados y comiendo. Sin embargo, ella, solamente miraba, ya que, no tenía ninguna vianda.

-¿Acaso no piensas comer?- Escuchó a su lado.

Al ver de quién se trataba, notó a una niña muy bonita. Su cabello era negro, muy brillante, largo por la cintura y con flequillo. Sus ojos, también eran oscuros y su piel blanca. La jovencita, le sonreía amablemente.

B: -Es que... Olvidé mi almuerzo y, no tengo dinero para comprar el de aquí.- Respondía sonrojada.

-Pues, mi madre siempre exagera las porciones. Está bien que me gusta comer mucho, pero... ¿Te gustaría compartirlo?-

B: -Supongo...- Tímida.

-Por cierto...- Decía sentándose a su lado. -Mi nombre es Pan. ¿Y tú eres...?-

B: -Bra...-

P: -¿Eres nueva? Porque no te había visto antes...-

B: -Sí, entré hoy. Estoy en 2°A.-

P: -¿En el 2°A? ¡Yo también! ¿Cómo no te vi?-

B: -Qué extraño...-

P: -Pues, yo suelo dormirme en clase. Sí, debe ser eso...- Reía.

Después de eso, ambas niñas, comenzaron a conocerse. Congeniaron muy bien. Tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Aunque, ninguna de las dos, en su inocencia, siquiera imaginaban todo lo que comenzaría junto con esa amistad.

B: -Y dime...- Comentaba caminando hacia una parte del patio. -¿irás mañana a la fiesta de disfraces?-

P: -¡Claro! Esas cosas nunca me las pierdo. Aunque, es para mayores, tengo mis contactos para entrar.-

B: -¿En serio? ¿Y de que vendrás?-

P: -Mmm... Lo estoy pensando. No me decido entre, bruja o hada. ¿Tú?-

B: -Esta tarde elegiré mi disfraz.- Finalizaba sonriente.

Era sábado por la mañana. El día, estaba menos lluvioso y, casi salía el sol. La joven Brief, se encontraba en la misma esquina en la que había visto a aquel chico. Quizás, él sólo había pasado por ahí o, tal vez, realmente vivía cerca. No lo sabía, pero, tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Yo sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos!- Exclamaba el mismo joven, acercándose a ella.

B: -Toma...-Contestó friamente, entregándole una bolsa con la chaqueta y el paraguas.

-Espero te haya servido. Veo que estás más abrigada hoy.-

B: -Sólo vine a traerte esto y, a agradecerte tu amabilidad. Así que, adiós...-

-Espera. ¿No me dirás tu nombre siquiera?-

B: -No suelo hablar con desconocidos.-

-Pero, quién dice que soy desconocido...-

B: -Solamente vine por eso y, por curiosidad. Debo aceptar que, creo que te conozco de otro lado o, ya te había visto antes.-

-Claro. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?-

B: -¿Eh? No...-

-Tú y yo, nos conocimos en un sueño, preciosa.-

B: -¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Eres una especie de Don Juan? ¡No me hagas reír!- Comentaba reacia.

(Riendo seductoramente) -Es eso o, fuiste mi esposa en nuestra vida anterior. Y quién niega que lo seas en esta...-

B: -¡Dios! ¡Eres patético!-

-¡Ey amigo!- Se escuchó a lo lejos, mientras podía observarse un muchacho que se acercaba. Goten, lo miró sonriente para hablar con él. -Será mejor que vengas a ayudarnos a terminar todo.-

G: -¡Sí! Espera que...- No finalizó de decir para darse cuenta de que, la niña no estaba. Su bolsa sí, pero ella no. Miró hacia todas direcciones, sin embargo no se encontraba allí. -Oh, ya se fue.- Murmuró frustrado.

-¿Quién?-

G: -Una chica guapísima, con la que estaba hablando antes que vinieras.-

-¿Sí? Yo no vi a nadie...-

Goten, extrañado, siguió buscando entre la gente, pero no la hayó.

-Bienvenidos. Dígame su apellido y nombre...-

T: -Brief, Trunks.-

-Perfecto, adelante.-

Los hermanos Brief, tomados del brazo, entraron al salón principal del colegio. Ambos, iban disfrazados de príncipes. Ella, con un gran vestido rosado con detalles blancos y dorados. Él, con un traje azul oscuro, con detalles en rojo. Para guardar aun más el misterio, los dos se colocaron un antifaz a juego.

-¡Bra!-Se escuchó a lo lejos.

B: -¡Pan!- Exclamó abrazándola.

P: -¡Vaya! ¡Estás preciosa! Te quedó muy bonito.-

B: -Tú también. ¡Al final, viniste de hada!-

P: -Sí, realmente.-

B: -Mira, él es mi hermano, Trunks. Ella es Pan, mi compañera.-

P: -¿Trunks?- Preguntó mirándolo. Él, se sacó su antifaz para poder saludarla mejor. Entonces, ella, pudo ver esos bellos ojos azules. Quedando impactada.

T: -Mucho gusto.- Decía indiferente, para luego irse a buscar a sus amigos.

B: -¿Pan?-

P: -Sí...- Contestaba mirando como se iba.

B: -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡Oye! ¡Mira nada más al heredero Brief!- Bromeaba un amigo suyo al verlo.

P: -¿Heredero Brief?- Murmuró anonadada. -"¿Brief? ¿De dónde conozco ese apellido?"-

Mientras Pan, se quedaba recordando por qué le sonaba familiar, Bra, comenzó a mirar la gente que entraba. Extrañada, vio a alguien que ya conocía. Era ese misterioso muchacho, que acababa de entrar. Él, no la había visto.

B: -"¿Qué hace él aquí?"- Pensaba anonadada.

-¡Panecita!- Exclamaba, abrazándola por detrás y besando su mejilla.

B: -"¿Panecita? ¿Acaso son novios?"-

P: -¡Ey! ¡Llegas tarde! ¡No tienes remedio!- Reclamaba.

-¿Hada? ¿No había algo más original?-

P: -Pues, lo tuyo no es muy original que digamos, querido. Aquí está lleno de príncipes. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- Decía mirando a su amiga. -Ella es Bra.-

El joven, al verla, aunque no viera por completo su rostro, supo que se trataba de ella. Esos ojos no mentían, eran únicos.

-¿Bra?- Comentaba sonriente. -Mi nombre es Goten.-

B: -Mu... Mucho gusto...- Sonrojada. -Voy a ver que hace mi hermano, con permiso...- Yéndose.

G: -Al fin sé tu nombre...- Dijo acercándose a la pequeña. La misma, se encontraba sola en el patio de la escuela, solamente iluminada por la luna y las estrellas. -¿Creíste que no te reconocería con esa máscara?-

B: -¡No es una máscara! ¡Es un antifaz!- Exclamaba muy apática.

G: -Pequeña, no hace falta que te enojes. Yo no te haré daño. ¿Será que me tienes miedo?-

B: -Yo no le temo a las personas, me temo a mí misma...-

G: -¿Y eso?-

B: -No importa... ¡Además tú tienes novia! ¿Por qué te haces el galán conmigo?-

G: (Riendo) -¿Novia? ¿Quién te dijo que tengo novia?-

B: -¿Acaso Pan no es tu novia?-

Goten, había comenzado a reír a carcajadas.

B: -¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡No te burles de mí!-

G: -¡Pan es mi sobrina, tontita!-

B: -¿Sobrina?-

G: -¡Sí! ¿Estabas celosa?-

B: -¡No! ¡Yo no estaba celosa! Si ni siquiera te cono...-

La princesa, no completo su frase, ya que, sin que se lo esperara, bajo la bella luz del firmamento, Goten la besó. La abrazó por la cintura y, la acercó a él. Para ella, era el primer beso. Cabe destacar que, sólo tenía 15 años y, pasó la mitad de su vida en un internado de mujeres.

El corazón de la niña, latía a una velocidad que simulaba la de la luz. El choque de sus labios, era una sensación tan nueva y gratificante. Sin embargo, no quería. No quería enamorarse o cosa alguna. Sabía que eso, aunque más que perjudicarla a ella, perjudicaría a la otra persona. Aunque, ese chico del cual no sabía nada, simplemente le gustaba, tenía miedo. No quería hacerle daño. No quería hacerse daño.

P: -¡Tío!- Gritó interrumpiendo el grato momento.

Los príncipes, se separaron y observaron al hada. Bra, avergonzada, se marchó de ahí.

G: -¿Era necesario que interrumpieras?- Preguntaba algo enojado, viendo como esa misteriosa chica se marchaba.

P: -¡Eres un idiota! El lunes, te darás cuenta de que has cometido un grave error.-

G: -¿El lunes? ¿Por qué el lunes?-

P: -No voy a quitarte las ilusiones. Es mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo. "Maldito el destino que nos cruzó a los Brief en el camino..."-

Pan, lo había descubierto. Brief, ese era el apellido que llevaba la familia que manipuló sus vidas hacia el desastre. Brief, era el apellido de esa mujer. Esa mujer que había matado a su abuelo: Bulma Brief.


	3. Mi señal

**Mi Señal**

B: -¡Demonios!- Exclamaba la jovencita, corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. El reloj marcaba las 08:15hs.

Al fin, después de tanto correr, llegó a su clase. Abrió la puerta, observó hacia todos lados y, por suerte, su profesor aun no llegaba. Se sentó, en el mismo lugar que la clase anterior. Al igual que en su primer día, todos la veían como si fuera un bicho raro. Al sentarse, notó a su nueva amiga a unos bancos más adelante en la otra fila. Ella, simplemente dormía.

Bra, se sentía agotada, así que, simplemente, imitó a la pequeña Pan. Se reposó en el banco y se durmió.

Los pasos del profesor, resonaron en todo el aula. Tomó de su escritorio la lista de alumnos. Los nombró, uno por uno. Sin embargo, se detuvo al divisar cierto nombre familiar.

-¿Brief? ¿Quién es Brief?- Preguntaba, sin obtener respuesta. -¿Brief, Bra?-

-¡Oye!- Despertaba un compañero a la jovencita. -¿Tú no eres Brief?-

B: -¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo!- Exclamó poniéndose de pie. -No puede ser...- Murmuró.

Pan, despertó al oír el escándalo y, se deleitó al ver tal escena.

El profesor, era nada más y nada menos que Goten. Ambos jóvenes, se miraron al borde del shock.

G: -"¿Brief? Ella es... Ella es Brief... Ella es la muchacha... Ella es..."-

**_"P: -¡Eres un idiota! El lunes, te darás cuenta de que has cometido un grave error.-_**

**_G: -¿El lunes? ¿Por qué el lunes?-_**

**_P: -No voy a quitarte las ilusiones. Es mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo.-"_**

B: -"Demonios..."-

G: -Ho... Hola, alumna Brief. Mi... Mi nombre es Ox Goten. Seré su profesor de música...- Explicaba nervioso.

B: -Mu... Mucho gusto...-

P: -"Te lo dije, tío. Sólo te metes en problemas. Nunca me das tu ejemplo."-

La clase, siguió normalmente su curso. Bra, se sentía abatida. Se había dado su primer beso, con su profesor. ¡Su profesor! Bueno, ella no lo sabía. Y, lo peor de todo, es que realmente le gustaba ese hombre. Ese hombre, empezaba a convertirse en su primer amor. Ahora, lo vería constantemente. Él, sabía que había cometido una grave falta. Sin querer, pero muy grave.

G: -Bueno, niños. No olviden completar el trabajo práctico para la próxima clase. Adiós.- Comentaba guardando sus cosas, lentamente.

Todos habían salido al recreo, excepto Bra.

G:-Espera...- La detuvo mientras iba saliendo.

B: -¿Qué quiere, profesor?- Preguntaba indiferente.

G: -Yo sólo... Quiero pedirte disculpas. Jamás imaginé que sería así. Lo lamento mucho. Espero que quede entre nosotros...-

B: -No se preocupe, yo sé cuál es mi lugar...- (Queriendo irse)

G: -Aguarda. Hay... Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte...-

B: -¿Qué?-

G: -Tú... Tú... ¿Tienes algo que ver con Bulma Brief?-

B: -Sí, es mi mamá...- Finalizó yéndose.

"Es mi mamá" Resonó en la mente del joven.

P: -Te dije que estabas cometiendo un grave error...- Comentaba la sobrina, con una mirada sombría.

G: -Pues, ¡Yo que iba a saber! Jamás imaginé que ella fuera... Brief.-

P: -Lo es, es una maldita Brief...-

G: -Oye, Pan. Creo que no hace falta que te expreses de ese modo. Después de todo, nosotros no sabemos si alguno de ellos tiene que ver con lo qué pasó.-

P: -¿Desde cuándo los defiendes? ¡Ellos mataron a tu padre! ¡A mi abuelo!-

G: -Eso jamás fue probado. ¡Y tú lo sabes! Todo el mundo lo sabe, mi padre se suicidó. No quería hacernos sufrir, ni sufrir él.-

P: -¡Mi abuelo nunca hubiera actuado tan cobardemente! ¡Él siempre enfrentó sus problemas! ¡Son calumnias lo que dices! ¡Calumnias!- Exclamaba con una expresión rabiosa en su rostro y los ojos llorosos.

G: -¡Tú no lo conocías tanto como yo!- Gritó sin medir consecuencia. Al hacerlo, Pan, dio un paso atrás, algo asustada, comenzando a llorar. -Lo... Lo siento, pequeña. No quise gritar. Es que, a veces tú... Lo siento...- (Abrazándola) -"Brief Bra, necesito saber más de ti..."-

B: -"¿Profesor de música? ¿Existe algo más pertubador que eso?"- Pensaba la niña, debajo de la ducha. Acababa de salir de una clase de natación.

-Por aquí.- Murmuraba Candance a su grupete de amigas. -Toma toda su ropa...-

-¿Toda?-

-Sí, sí.-

Las muchachas, comenzaron a tomar todas las pertenencias de Bra, llevándoselas.

-Espera, déjale el traje de baño, tengo una mejor idea...-

B: -"Demonios, los mareos comenzaron de nuevo..."- Meditaba saliendo de los duchadores. Envuelta en una toalla solamente, notó que sus cosas no estaban allí. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no halló a nadie. Sabía que no era casualidad. Su bolso no desapareció porque sí.

Se puso su maya de natación junto con una toalla encima. Esperando que nadie la viera, salió sigilosa.

Con la impotencia estancada en su garganta y, la humillación cargada en su rostro, comenzó a caminar por el patio de la escuela.

Un poco más adelante de donde ella se encontraba, pudo notar su uniforme. Al acercarse, lo observó que estaba revolcado en el barro. Se agachó para tomarlo, sin aguantar más la rabia, echándose a llorar.

-¡Bienvenida Brief!- Gritó un grupo de jovencitas, rodeándola. Para luego, lanzarle harina.

Las niñas, reían a carcajadas y, Candance, un poco más atrás sonreía friamente ante su triunfo.

-¡Ya vámonos!- Ordenó la cabecera de la banda.

Y, allí había quedado la pequeña princesa, en el suelo, con el autoestima echa pedazos, con el alma dolorida.

B: -"¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?"- Pensaba en su dolor.

Como pudo, ya que temblaba, se vistió con el sucio uniforme, por encima del traje de baño. Sacó de su bolsillo un monedero. No había nadie ahí, nadie iba a ayudarla. Quizás no le habían dañado físicamente, pero, si así empezaban, ¿Qué serían capaces de hacerle?

Cuando algo está marcado en tu destino, por más que le huyas, llega. No puedes huírle a tu camino marcado, porque, tarde o temprano te alcanzará. Y así, alcanzó el destino a los hijos menores de estas familias. Así, alcanzó el destino al joven Son.

Iba caminando, dirigiéndose a los vestidores, cuando a lo lejos, vio a una muchachita casi desolada. Él, la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Preocupado, se acercó a ella. Al hacerlo, notó con desgracia el estado en el que se encontraba.

G: -¡Brief! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!-

Ella, que aun se encontraba en el suelo, al costado de ese charco de fango, lo miró infeliz. Ni siquiera lo pensó y, lo abrazó fuertemente, desahogando su humillación. Goten, correspondió un momento ese abrazo, aunque, sabía que si alguien lo veía, pensaría mal. Por eso, se detuvo y la separó de él.

G: -¿Qué sucedió, pequeña? Dime. ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

B: -No quiero hablar...-

G: -Pues, si no me quieres contar, tendré que llamar a tus padres. ¿No querrás que haga eso?-

B: -¿No me puedo retirar? Las horas de clases ya terminaron...-

G: -¿Vas a ir a tu casa así? No creo que...- Se detuvo.

B: -¿No crees qué?-

El muchacho Son, anonadado, agarró suavemente los brazos de la niña. Los mismos, estaban bañados en sangre.

G: -Pero... ¿Qué te pasó?-

B: (Avergonzada, quiso safarse de él, pero no pudo) -Me... Me caí... Sólo déjame irme...-

G: -No puedo dejarte ir así. Primero que nada, debes curarte eso. Y, segundo, si en tu casa te ven así, vendrán de todos modos.-

B: -¿Y qué puedo hacer?-

G: -Ve con cuidado a la parte de atrás. Te llevaré con mi auto...-

P: -Al fin di con esa familia, abuelito. Yo, realmente, no sé qué hacer para vengarte. ¡No lo sé!- Exclamaba casi en llanto.

Pan, se encontraba en esa lúgubre tumba que visitaba a diario. Recostada sobre ella, le pedía consejo a ese trozo de cemento que jamás le contestaría.

P: -Si tan sólo me dieras una señal. ¡Dame una señal! ¿Qué debo hacer?-

En ese momento, una brisa proveniente del oeste, hizo levantar algunas hojas y hamacó su cabello.

P: -¿Pero qué?- Preguntó observando de dónde provenía el viento. Sorprendida, vio que esa era su señal. A unos metros de distancia, se encontraba Trunks, con un ramo de flores. -"¿Qué hace él aquí?"- Pensó, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. -¿Será esta tu señal, abuelito?- Murmuraba aún observando aquel joven. -¿Será que ese chico es la puerta a mi venganza? ¿Será que él es elegido?- Se cuestionó nuevamente, con una sonrisa frívola en su bello y angelical rostro.


End file.
